Rose Red
by Migoto Yuki Kitsune
Summary: Can a housepet be turned into a wolf? Will Rose be able to answer to the chilling calls of the wild? Well, I can't answer you, don't want to ruin it. Rated PG-13 for language...plus no telling what will come out in the story later.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **"I dun't wanna do it"

**Kiba and Tsume together: **"DO IT!"

**Me: **"no...I'm not gonna"

**Kiba bites her.**

**Me:** Owwie! okay okay!

**Disclaimer:** I...do not....own..Wolf's Rain...or anything you might find copyrighted in this story, for I probably didn't mean to put it in there.....for I am poor...

**Tsume: **"Now that wasn't so hard.."

**Me rubs her butt.** "Now on with the show!"

****

**Rose Red**

"When I uncovered such stain, Could I look with steady eyes upon the people? No, No! And if there were a way to block the spring of hearing, I would not forbear to lock up wholly this my wretched body. I should be blind and deaf. – For it is sweet, when thought can dwell outside our evils," a man said calmly, looking at the blank canvas before him. He lightly brushed a hand against the oddly colored paint before him. "What did you think of that Rose? My mother loved plays...and I just thought of that one. It was one of her favorites. Do you like it Rosie?"

A large dark tan and brown dog that was lying on the bed perked its ears up and whined lightly. The dog slowly got out of the bed, stretching its long tan legs. The dog walked over to the man, lightly nudging its nose against the man's hand. The man laughed lightly, scratching the dog's neck around the dark red collar, "So, I take it you do like it...but, now, what should I paint?"

Rose's ears perked up quickly, and turned to the door. She walked over to the door and scratched it lightly, turning and looking back at the man. The man sighed and walked over to the door, opening just a little bit, "Fine, but be back before morning.."

Rose stuck her nose between the door and the frame and opened it slowly, the sharp squeaking of the door painful to her sensitive ears. She trotted off into the evening. She looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. Something interesting was lingering in the air. She could smell something, but she ignored it. The brown dog trotted down an alleyway and stopped, smelling a trashcan. Finding nothing interesting, she started to turn back. Stopping in the middle of the road, she jumped around quickly, staring into the bright yellow eyes of a brilliant white wolf.

"You're a wolf aren't you," the wolf growled, seeming to be impatient.

Rose quickly growled back, "Why are you here? You have no business in this city now leave!"

"I can smell the human on you. You're a pet," the wolf said, laughing and making himself look human. He was a handsome young man, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing typical human clothes, a dark blue jacket, white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Rose took a step backward slowly, trying to avoid a fight. She wanted to run away, but curiosity made her stay. She took another step back, "You didn't answer me...Why are you here? Where did you come from?.."

"This town just happens to be in the way to Darcia's keep," the wolf said slowly, looking at the ground coldly, "He has something of ours we want back..."

"Ours....there's more? And what does he have?" Rose said stepping forward.

"WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS?" the wolf said in a bone freezing tone of voice.

Rose whimpered, "Sorry.....but....please...is there some other wolves nearby...because...I'm.."

"Yes...there's more wolves out there...I've only met three, four counting you. Three of us are on a journey to find what was taken from us," the wolf said softly.

"Well...can I...I mean...if it's okay with you...can I come.." Rose said softly, keeping her nose to the ground.

"If you can keep up," the white wolf said, bolting past her quickly and running down the dirt road.

Rose seemed startled for a moment, then took chase after him. She slowed down, passing by her home. She's stayed with the man all her life, and now, she finally felt that she filled the hole that was missing from her.

**_Fin_**

****

****

**Me: "**Taa-daa...people, please don't hurt me for not updating my other stories okay...I'm having serious writers block with those...and I was reading something...and it triggered this story in my mind. Now please, Read and Review....

By the way, I do realize Kiba's going through some serious mood swings, and I appologise...I'm just being a stupid writer....cause I'm stupid and can't write right now...bah..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly as it is, Do not own Wolf's Rain, or anything else anyone might find interesting in this story..

**Me:** blah....I know this story sucks major cocker spaniel, please forgive me. I know the chapters are short, and they get really bad towards the end, it's because I get distracted easily and I forget about the story, appologise.. **She sees something shiny and follows it...**

****

**Rose Red-- Chapter 2**

Rose followed the white wolf slowly and hesitantly. She had a feeling that she knew what they were after, it's what every wolf looks for sometime in their life. She had looked for it as well, but gave up after meeting the man. Something inside her broke, yet at the same time healed itself within her. She could hear her heart breaking for leaving the city, leaving the man whom she had given all her love to and leaving with the wolves. At the same time though, she felt relieved, finally being where she belonged.

Rose was deep in thought. The white wolf in front of her stopped, but she didn't. Continuing to run at her steady pace, she plowed right into the white wolf's side. She heard laughter to her right, and a deep annoyed growl coming from the creature beneath her. The white wolf quickly pushed her off of him, and stood up quickly. Rose turned quickly to the two giggling brown wolves to her right and smiled nervously. One of the brown wolves stopped laughing, the larger one, and looked over at her, "Hey, Kiba, where'd you find her? I didn't smell any other wolves in this area..."

"She was in the town, Hige. She's coming with us," the white wolf said, again taking his human form and walking over to a rock and sitting down.

The obviously younger brown wolf approached Rose, sniffing her lightly. He jumped back and smiled, "Hey! My name's Toboe! What's your name?"

Rose, shocked by the sudden outburst jumped back slightly, "Rose...My name is Rose. I thank you, Kiba, for letting me come with you...to paradise.."

The white wolf looked at her suddenly, and dropped his eyes to the ground in front of her, "You're welcome."

"I'm glad you came along," Toboe said happily, taking his human form as a young brown haired boy with a red button up shirt and army style cargo pants with boots, "I'm glad you came, cause you seem nicer than the other guys."

A large gray colored wolf approached the four wolves. The wolf seemed to glare at Rose, "Who dragged her here?"

"Nobody dragged her here, Tsume," Hige quickly snapped back, "She came all on her own."

The wolf took human form as a tall, tan skinned man with silver hair and clad in leather and looked at Rose. "Just another to slow us down I think," he said coldly, walking over to sit behind the rock.

Rose took her human form quickly as a gentle looking woman with shoulder length dark brown hair. She was wearing a black jacket, white tank top, a black shirt with dark brown boots that came just below the knee and pantyhose. She took this form often to visit the man, just to see him not so lonely anymore. But those days were over. She had to stop herself from acting like a pet. She was a wolf damnit! She sat down slowly beside the young wolf. There was a long moment of silence between the wolves and Kiba cleared his throat. Rose looked up quickly, then looked away. There was a moment of silence and Rose turned to Toboe, poking him lightly, "Is everyone always this weird and quiet."

Toboe laughed quietly and there was a groan from behind the rock. Kiba got up and stretched lightly, "We can't waste anymore time now. We've got a long way to go before the next town. Also, it's starting to snow, so be better get going." Kiba started at a slow pace towards Darcia's keep. Toboe, Rose, Tsume, and Hige followed in behind.

**_Fin_**

**Me: **Taa-daaa! Please review, tell me if Ishould just give up, or tell me to write more. Feel free to express yourself. I have low....I mean high...Self Confidence and Self Esteem...


End file.
